To Marry An Asgardian Prince: Part One
by EnnaArik
Summary: A seemingly ancient alliance between Asgard and Veanari seems to be on the brink of dissolving. To preserve their alliance, a court representative from Veanari and Queen Frigga arrange a marriage between the Veanarian princess, Vilvi, and whichever Asgardian prince Odin names as his heir.
1. Chapter One

**Just a quick note before we begin: I will be basing this more off of the 2011 Thor movie, and actually the events of Part One of this story will take place roughly three years before the events of said movie. Also if you've read any of my other stories, you'll notice a significance drop in word count between this and the others; just thought I'd try something new for this, it may be a hit or miss, who knows? Now, with all this being said, lets begin, shall we?**

Mora tucked a loose strand of shining silver hair behind her ear and with a soft inhale of breath before she proceeded into the garden. The sun, as always, was shining brilliantly over Asgard with a soft glow. Mora dressed accordingly, trying to keep as much of her alabaster skin hidden in fabric as possible. She wore a sort of grey silk veil over her hair and it fell down the majority of the length of her back. Even her legs, exposed by the slight slit in her skirt, were covered with stockings. Her dark indigo eyes stood out among all the grey and black tones she wore.

Mora moved along the flowered path swiftly as she navigated her way to the Queen's garden table. Guards stepped to block Mora's path and she sighed softly, raising an eyebrow to them; although she understood their lack of trust. "Let her pass." Mora heard the Queen's voice call out in a soft chime and the guard, hesitantly, stepped aside. The Queen, Frigga, sat at the garden table wearing a glittering gold gown and decorated in fine jewels; her painted face and stylish hair only adding to the Queen's royal appearance. Mora felt underdressed for the occasion, but she wasn't aware that afternoon tea in the garden was such a formal affair. "Please sit Madam Mora." Mora cringed slightly at the title, "Madam".

"Thank you for the audience, your Majesty." Mora tried to sound as chipper as she could possibly muster as she straightened out the fabric of her dress.

"Perhaps we can get some shade for you, perhaps a tarp drawn overhead?" Frigga asked, clearly concerned for Mora's skin. Mora wasn't exactly from Asgard and where she was from fair complexions were a common sight and often corresponded with nobility; the whiter the skin the more noble the birth.

"That would be most considerate of you, your majesty." Mora smiled softly as Frigga requested something to shield Mora from the unforgiving Asgard sun.

"Tell me Mora, what can I do for you?" Frigga wasted no time attempting to exchange pleasantries; she knew Mora to be a woman the often get to the point as well.

"Your majesty, as you know I have been a loyal supporter of the crown, and I'd like to think I have proved myself to be a valuable member of the assembled court. The Veanari people have transitioned well since we formed our alliance, but I feel as if there us possibly more we could do to assure them of their safety under Asgard's protection."

Frigga's face was rather stern, as if she knew what Mora's suggestion would be. "Tell me Mora, what do you believe to be a necessary step? After all, we value our alliance with Veanari, and would be willing to do most anything to keep their trust."

"The Princess, Vilvi, has reached the age of marriage in our culture. A marriage between Odin's heir and the Veanarian princess would forever unite our two worlds and bring ease to the worried people of my world." Mora tried to sound confident, hoping Frigga would immediately shut down the proposal.

"Well, my husband, the King, has yet to name an heir. Still, neither one has exactly spent any proper amount of time attempting to court. The idea of an arranged marriage may suit either one, whichever Odin chooses to ascend to the throne. I just don't know when that will be, however." Frigga replied, which put Mora at certain since of ease.

"Could I make a request, my Queen?"

"Of course."

"Even without knowing which prince will be named Odin's heir, I would like to have Vilvi sent to Asgard as soon as possible. If she is to marry either one, it might be best to come and learn the customs of your world, and perhaps befriend the princes in the process."

"A brilliant suggestion. However, I can't make any decisions without the King's approval. Let me speak with him, and you will have your answer soon enough. Until then, let's enjoy our tea."


	2. Chapter Two

Vilvi's handmaidens laid out her traveling clothes before braiding her hair in an intricate fashion. Vilvi hated her hair being up, nothing to hide the hideous scare on her face. She dressed in what they had put out for her; more loose fitting black pants with matching black leather boots, a long sleeved lilac top under an ashen grey plate of armor that covered the majority of her mid and lower torso. She wore a belt fashioned with a piece of fabric falling down the center, decorated with a pattern she didn't much care for but was told was very stylish. She wore a black scarf that wrapped around her neck and shoulders to cover her two shoulder plates; which from hung two long black pieces of robes on her each arm, slit down the middle for her arms to move freely from. Her handmaidens painted her with makeup and smothered her with fine lotions and perfumes. They packed what they could of her extensive wardrobe and mass amounts of books. Vilvi looked upon her room, fearing she may never see it again, or Veanari at all.

North Veanari was casted into darkness, never escaping from under the eternal cloud. Most nobility lived here, under the cloud where their skin was safe from what little light shined down on South Veanari. Those in the light found it difficult to keep themselves safe from the effects on the burning sun, and often were on the verge of burning. Vilvi's family, the royal family, did what they could to house as many Veanari citizens in the Northern lands, but it was just impossible. The vast population of this little moon was too great to provide everyone with the proper shelter they needed.

The alliance with Asgard was proving to be valuable in the cause to bring safety and shelter to all on Veanari. They were helping to build and expand the Northern lands to fit more people under the cloud. In return, some of the best Veanarian healers aided Asgardian warriors. It was an alliance Vilvi and her family were eternally grateful for, yet Vilvi had serious reservations about marrying one of the Asgardian princes just to ensure the future of the alliance.

Vilvi carried her staff, a simple thing carved from the Grey Tree. It was easy enough to cast magic without it, but the use of a staff helped to properly channel and intensify it. Most everyone in Veanari was able to use magic, some differently than others. Vilvi was no healer; she was a warrior without question. It was somewhat of a rarity for a female to not have healing abilities, but Vilvi accepted the challenge without fail. She was the pride of the royal family, the first female warrior in her bloodline and she felt herself too great an asset to marry some Asgardian prince.

Mora waited for Vilvi out in the front courtyard, bowing at her presence. "Princess," Mora greeted her, "You're looking as lovely as ever."

"Thank you Madam Mora. How has the Asgardian court been treating you?" Vilvi questioned, hoping to get some knowledge of this place before being trapped there for most likely the rest of her life.

"It's very different from Veanari, but I've adapted well. My opinion is valued there. Asgard is a very enchanting place Princess, I'm sure you'll love it there."

"How's the sun?"

"Not nearly as harsh, I can stay outside for hours before feeling weary. You can barely tell on my skin either."

"Have you met the princes?"

"Thor and Loki. Frigga claims Odin has yet to decide which will be his heir, as well as when the decision might be made, but I would bet almost anything he'll choose Thor."

"Why is that?" Vilvi was intrigued by this concept, after all if he was undeniably the heir she'd find no reason to waste time with the other.

"Thor is Odin's first born. He is also a fierce warrior. Loki is a master of magic, hardly a noteworthy accomplishment it seems on Asgard."

"If Thor is the first born, shouldn't he automatically be next in line for the throne?"

"I don't believe that's how it works in Asgard Princess." Mora informed her with a hesitant tone. "First born aside, I still see no reason why Odin would choose Loki. Besides, he seemed to favor Thor, that much is painfully obvious."

"You think I should focus on Thor?"

"In all actuality, it's not as if you really need to. Odin and Frigga have already agreed which ever prince is chosen will be wed to you, so it's not exactly like you need to win his heart. It's just a matter of getting familiar with him so you'd be more comfortable when the time comes for you to marry him."

"How long does Odin intend to wait before naming his heir?"

"No one knows, I would assume when he feels one is ready, and if I'm right about him choosing Thor I wouldn't think it'd be much longer."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't keep me waiting too long." Vilvi let a single soft sigh escape her lips as her and Mora reached the site where the Vifrost Bridge touched down on Veanari. Vilvi turned her back, looking back at the palace, her home, one last time before stepping into the circle. Mora took Vilvi's hand and smiled reassuringly at her before Vilvi turned her sights up at the darkened Veanarian sky. "Open the bridge."


	3. Chapter Three

Vilvi felt such an intense pounding in her head and sickness in her stomach as she struggled to keep on her feet. Mora tried her best to assist her, holding Vilvi up by her arms. It was Vilvi's first time ever traveling by such a way, and it took its toll on her. "Welcome to Asgard, Princess Vilvi of Veanari." Heimdall greeted as he lifted his sword from the Vifrost. "Queen Frigga is waiting for you out on the bridge."

"Thank you Heimdall." Mora responded to him as she did her best to help Vilvi to walk. As Heimdall said, Frigga was waiting for them outside on the bridge, accompanied by several guards with horses. Mora was the first to speak, "Pleasure to see you, your majesty. We weren't excepting you. You'll have to forgive the princess, the Vifrost seems to have made her ill."

"I understand." Frigga called out before they drew closer. "Princess, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, your majesty." Vilvi tried her best to speak without gagging, but her stomach was churning in ways she found incredibly comfortable.

"Perhaps we should get you to the healing room before the feast." Frigga suggested as she moved on the other side of Vilvi to help Mora keep her up.

"Feast?" Mora questioned, as she wasn't expecting anything of the sort.

"Of course, to welcome Vilvi to Asgard, it will be a formal occasion, of course, to celebrate the Princess' travels to Asgard. Everyone in the kingdom is excited she's here, and wanted to show her just how much we here on Asgard appreciate the alliance with Veanari."

"That is very kind of you, your majesty." Vilvi once more spoke cautiously, "I hope to be in better condition in time."

With the assistance of the guards they were able to get Vilvi to the healing room as quick as possible. It didn't shock Vilvi in the slightest to find her own Veanarian people there working effortlessly to aide Asgardians. Upon Vilvi's arrival they all dropped to their knees to greet their great princess, and all insisted on personally working on her. It was good for her to see her people hard at work, and happy with what they were doing. With Veanarian healers to care for her, it didn't take long before Vilvi was feeling much better.

"Princess, if you're ready, we need to start preparing for the feast." Mora urged.

"Must I go?" Vilvi enjoyed watching her people at work, and found comfort in their happiness here on Asgard. It made her feel as if this effort to marry one of the princes was actually worth it.

"I'm afraid it would be incredibly rude for you not to attend considering it's in your honor. Besides, this will be the first time you will meet the princes, do you really want their first of impression of you to be someone who's too good to show up for their own celebration?"

"Fine." Vilvi huffed, knowing this was what was best in the long run.

Mora escorted Vilvi through the palace. It put Vilvi's own palace to shame, really. It was so much more extravagant and lavishly decorated. It made Vilvi feel as if her life had been spent in some sort of poverty when compared to the obvious posh lives of those on Asgard. Her chambers, which Frigga had arranged specifically for the princess, was extraordinary. Large bay windows protected by soft plush curtains, soft fur rugs, a roaring fireplace, and a canopy hanging from the ceiling over the glorious bed. Feathered bed and comforter, silk sheets, and soft pillows bigger than Vilvi's own head. It was a wonder to take it all in.

Vilvi changed from her boring travel clothes into a more formal gown for the feast. Mora styled her hair appropriately for the occasion before leaving to then ready herself. Vilvi never felt entirely comfortable in such elegant fashions. She felt more comfortable in armor, on a battlefield rather than at a party. Still, there was every so often the occasion when she would dress herself in fine clothes and actually feel like a princess and not a warrior.

Frigga waited for Mora and Vilvi outside the doors of the great hall. The Queen was dressed in a glittering gown that once more made Vilvi feel as if she was from a lesser financial situation. Still, Frigga seemed impressed by Vilvi's appearance and smiled sweetly at her, "Princess, you look radiant. I doubt my sons will be able to contain themselves." Frigga joked simply as she took Vilvi's hand. Vilvi turned to look to Mora who gave Vilvi a soft push once Frigga began to walk through the doors of the great hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, nobles and warriors of Asgard, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you all, Princess Vilvi of Veanari." Frigga's voice called out across the great hall, silencing all who spoke and gaining their attention without fail. Suddenly, all eyes were on Frigga and Vilvi as they stood by the doors. Vilvi felt their eyes burning right through her, taking in her sight as she stood so still at the queen's side.

Vilvi hadn't been instructed to say anything, but she felt as if it would be rude not to, "I'm honored to finally see the beauty of Asgard, and I appreciate the great efforts you've all gone to for my welcome. Thank you all and I look forward to my stay."

Almost instantly applause flooded the room, and Frigga turned to smile at Vilvi with an impressed look. Vilvi had somehow managed to gain the attention of the Asgardian's, and it seemed to have been in a good way.


	4. Chapter Four

She was beautiful, that much was obvious. Thor had been a bit skeptical when he heard the princess of Veanari was coming to Asgard. After all, the other Veanarian people here were such dull and depressing people to him. This one, this princess, seemed different. Thor nudged his brother who sat at his side at the royal table, motioning his head over towards their mother who accompanied the princess, "Well brother, what do you think?" Thor's demanding voice asked before he took another swig of her ale.

"Well," Loki began in a more hushed voice, "She's Veanarian that much is certain. I've never seen one with such white skin."

"I don't mean her skin, brother." Thor tried to suggest, more obviously this time around. "How old do you think she is? She looks so young."

"Mother said she was a master of war magic." Loki commented, keeping his eyes on his plate before him.

"She doesn't look old enough to have ever seen any real battle."

"I heard she was the only female warrior of her family. While it's not unheard of in their world, it is a somewhat rare for young maidens to be gifted with war magic."

"Well then I'm sure her and Sif will get along just fine."

"Thor, I don't think she was brought here for Sif."

"You don't actually think the rumors are true then? That she's to marry one of us?" Thor seemed less than pleased by this idea. Marriage was far from his mind, much less to a Veanarian.

"So far I see no reason not to assume the rumors are true." Loki suggested as he turned his eyes to notice his mother and the princess getting closer and within earshot. "It would be wise to discuss this later my brother." Loki warned Thor as the queen and Vilvi now laid their sights on the two of them.

"Thor, Loki," Frigga demanded their attention and they both rose from their seats at once, "My sons, this is Princess Vilvi."

Thor turned to her, now with her this close he found her more beautiful than from a distance. She still looked rather young, but he remembered hearing how often Veanarian people often resembled a much younger age than they actually were. Yet with all her beauty he found his eyes finding the sights of the scar that plagued her face, right across her eyes. He couldn't help himself from speaking, "It's a pleasure to meet you Vilvi, and I look forward to hearing the story behind that scar you got there."

"Thor," Frigga hissed at her son as Vilvi's expression almost instantly seemed to drop. Thor didn't realize he would offend her, but it was rather apparent he had succeeded in doing so. "You'll have to excuse my son, his mind often leaves the thought of war and the prospect of hearing battle stories thrills him. He often doesn't realize that not everyone is fond of sharing their experiences."

"It's fine, really your majesty." Vilvi was quick to regain her composure and smiled at Thor as if to reassure him he hadn't offended her, "I've had it for so long it's easy to forget it's there. I look forward to sharing the story with you sometime my prince."

Thor was impressed by her quick insistence, more so by her aide to shield him from his mother's wrath. He smiled at her, a cheesy flirtatious smile, before his mother dragged her away insisting she meet the king. He caught her looking back over her shoulder at him, and he couldn't help but think the possibility of marrying this woman wouldn't be too horrible after all.

Thor sat back down next to his brother, slamming his palm into Loki's back with a booming laugh, "I think I could like that woman."

"Well let's hope she can at least tolerate you." Loki said as a joke to his brother, and they both laughed just a bit in brotherly comfort.


	5. Chapter Five

Thor was an idiot. Asking the Veanarian princess about her scar like that crossed the border of rude and unforgivable. Men are proud of their scars, but women cringed at what marks curse their skin. Thor was foolish to not realize that. Loki felt such embarrassment for this brother, making such an ass out of himself in front of the princess, and needing her fake reassurance to rescue him from their mother's fury. What a dull creature Thor seemed to be sometimes.

Thor's sudden new found interest in Vilvi didn't sit well with Loki. After all, she was far too lovely and intelligent for him, that was painfully obvious. A woman like that deserved better than some stumbling moron who talked with his mouth full at meals. She needed someone who matched her wit, someone who would challenge her on an intellectual level, and Loki dared to think that someone could be him.

If the rumors were true, and she was here to marry Odin's heir, there was little hope for Loki. He knew his father favored Thor, and without a doubt in his mind he knew Thor would be the one to take the throne. He feared any romantic advances on the princess would be a waste if she would inevitably end up Thor's wife. The very idea that Thor would be awarded a woman like that made Loki cringed.

Loki kept his eyes on Vilvi as his mother introduced her to his father. Odin seemed impressed by Vilvi's charm and grace as they conversed. Vilvi didn't seem completely comfortable by the presence of the All Father but was holding her own. That much class and poise didn't belong at the arm of someone like Thor.

Frigga instructed Vilvi to sit in between Odin and Thor, cutting Loki off from any decent conversation as he sat at Thor's opposite side. The food was then brought in and served, and without fail Thor began to eat like some uncivilized savage. Loki leaned forward just a bit to steal a glance at Vilvi who approached her food with far more class and poise than Thor as she calmly cut her meats and ate as if it was some stepped dance.

"So Princess," Thor began with a mouth full of meat. Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes, slightly afraid what moronic words might fall from his brothers lips this time, "I hear you're a warrior."

"You've heard correctly, Prince Thor." She answered him with such a lovely voice that enchanted Loki. "I'm the only female in my family gifted with war magic. I specialize in offensive attacks, and prefer close combat which is more difficult for unpracticed casters."

"How long does it typically take to master the technique?" Loki called out, hoping to steal her attention away from Thor.

"It's different for every person," Vilvi answer, seemingly grateful in his interest. "I had very intense training, and mastered the art at a surprisingly young age. Yet, there's always something new to learn, and I try my best to keep myself up to date in my studies."

"Loki here is a man of magic," Thor boosted of his brother, "He's quite the little trickster as well." While Loki appreciated his brother's sudden compliment he found himself worried what this would lead to. "Perhaps you two should train together sometime, friendly spar, I would love to see Vilvi take you down in a fight brother." Thor joked loudly.

Loki rolled his eyes and tried his best to fake a laugh, "I'm sure she could. I'm afraid my magic is as attack driven, and might not hold up against hers."

"Well, we shall just have to see for ourselves then." Thor insisted.

"I don't think I'd be entirely comfortable attacking an Asgardian prince," Vilvi interrupted softly, "Besides, even the most deadly of warriors in Veanari will not attack unless provoked. Our people are peaceful and our army is small. We only fight when we need to in order to protect our world. In truth, those gifted with war magic are far less than those with other types. For the longest time, in the ancient history of our kind, to be born with war magic was a curse, and any with the gift were shunned from their families and exiled to the Far Lands. That was before the First War. Veanari was attacked, invaded, and our people enslaved. The outcasts who were born with war magic rallied in secret. Since they saw their magic as a disgrace they never developed it, and it took years before they were ready to free our people. When they did, however, the Veanari people were grateful and welcome all those formerly exiled back. To be a warrior now is one of the highest honors, but we're all taught first and for most too only use our magic for the good of Veanari."

Loki was absolutely engrossed in her story, enchanted almost by her words. He was certain Thor lacked the same appreciation for her story as he did. Thor lacked the same appreciation for her in general as he did. She would be wasted on him, for sure.


	6. Chapter Six

Vilvi sat patiently at her vanity while her handmaids styled her hair in a more appropriate fashion for Asgard. Frigga had sent new clothes as well, gowns made of silk dyed bright vivid colors instead of Vilvi's more boring grey and black wardrobe. Vilvi still insisted on wearing the crown of Veanari, much to Mora's insistence she didn't.

"You do look lovely in Asgardian clothes .The colors brings out your lilac eyes." Mora begged almost, trying to get Vilvi to agree to leave her chambers.

"I look so out of place Mora." Vilvi hissed as she stared at her reflection. "They'll think I'm a fool. They'll think I'm an imposter."

"They'll think you're they're honored guest. The Queen sent me no new clothes." Mora sounded more or less upset with this realization. "So, tell me Princess, you sat with the Prince's last night for some time before you retired."

"Indeed, I did." Vilvi kept her eyes on her reflection, trying to figure out the purpose of some many layers of fabric. "Have something to say about that, Madam Mora?"

"I do, as a matter of fact." Mora began, "But perhaps we should take a walk outside? You've been in here all morning Princess, do you want the Queen and Prince's to think you're rude? That you respond to gifts such as fine new clothes by shutting yourself away for almost half the day?"

Vilvi sighed, looking to Mora with a less than excited expression about her face, "Fine then." She followed Mora then from her bedchamber out into the corridor. Mora lead her down to the great library where she knew Vilvi would be more than happy. "Tell me what you want to know about last night." Vilvi question Mora as she began to look throw the shelves before her.

"Did you make an impression?" Mora asked, trying to keep her voice relatively low.

"I would hope so." Vilvi mused in a whisper. She sighed softly as she found herself reflecting on the feast, her time spent with both Thor and Loki.

"What is on your mind Princess?"

"It took of bit of cunning on my part to get Thor's attention beyond my beauty. Loki seemed interested from the beginning, without question. He saw something more, he saw what I was from very start."

"But Thor is where we need to focus our efforts Princess."

"You told me I was promised to whichever heir Odin names. What would it hurt to befriend Loki even if we don't believe him to be the future king?"

"It might send the wrong message, especially to Thor. It could offend him."

"And what if we're wrong? What if I spend all this time sweeping Thor off his feet only to find out Loki will be Odin's heir? Wouldn't it offend him as well? The way I see it, it's a lose-lose situation Madam." Vilvi almost didn't realize her voice had risen until Mora looked to see if anyone had overheard. Vilvi turned her eyes on her own feet and cleared her throat before speaking again, "I wish to talk no more about this for now. Leave me, I'd like to read now."

"Shall I tell her majesty the Queen you'll be joining her for dinner? I'm certain Odin and the prince's will be there as well."

"Was I invited to join them?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't be." Mora seemed rather confused.

"I won't be attending any dinners I'm not invited to Mora, that truly would be rude." Vilvi raised her hand to Mora, wanting to talk no more. Mora's eyes turned to her feet before she turned her back on the princess and left her to herself.

Vilvi took a few more moments to fully take in the sights of the palace library. It was far more extravagant than any other library in all of Veanari. She let her finger tips run along the spines of the books as she slowly walked by the shelves. She picked one off the shelf and carefully opened the cover. She let her hand run along the page, before her fingers turned the page between her digits. She couldn't help herself from bringing the book to her face and sniffing it; it even smelt better than any other book in Veanari. She was awe struck by these simple, overlooked things.

"I've never someone so enchanted by a book before." Vilvi heard a somewhat familiar voice from behind her. She snapped the book shut and turned on her heel so quickly she almost fell until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist to hold her up. "Careful Princess." She was warned as her eyes looked up to meet a pair of soft sage green hues.


	7. Chapter Seven

They stood there like that for a moment. Loki's arms around Vilvi's waist, their eyes locked in stare. His expression was so soft, simple; his eyes took at her shocked face. Vilvi tried to step back, but only backed right into the book shelf. "Careful," Loki whispered to her again as he pulled her a bit closer to him. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Vilvi could feel his breath on her face, could almost hear his heartbeat in his chest. His eyes captivated her, his voice made her feel weak. She knew for sure if he wasn't holding her she'd fall to her knees. "Of course not, Prince." Vilvi insisted, not able to take her eyes off him.

"Please, call me Loki." He insisted as he finally dropped his arms from her and took a step back. "May I?" He asked as he reached for the book in her hand.

"Of course." Vilvi handed it to him, looking away shyly as he thumbed through the pages.

"The Great Weapons of the Nine Realms." Loki recited the book's title, looking back to her. "Interesting pick. Tell me Princess-"

"Vilvi." She corrected him quickly with a soft smile.

He smiled at her, laughing a bit under his breath. "Yes of course." He handed the book back to her, "Tell me Vilvi, have you fought with many other weapons besides your staff?"

"How is it you know I have a staff?"

"I've done my homework." Loki insisted as he began to walk to the nearest seat in the library. Vilvi instinctively followed him, intrigued by the conversation even in its beginning. "I don't imagine magic users have much use for any other weapons."

"I suppose not. Most who use war magic will still carry a small sword, but they never take the proper time to train with it beyond a basic skill level. We do rely heavily on magic, true enough. The idea of using other weapons has always intrigued me, but I've never had any time for anything else." Vilvi sat next to him on the large couch he sat on in front of a large bay window. She sat the book in her lap, keeping her eyes down, almost afraid to look at him. "What about you? What do you use in battle?"

"I prefer throwing knives. They're quick and easy. I can kill a man without getting my hands dirty. Paired with my magic, it's a well match." He explained as he leaned forward a bit in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees. He turned his head to her, she still tried to avoid his gaze.

It concerned her how quickly he was able to make her feel like this, like a little girl really. It was a feeling she wasn't familiar with and it worried her to have emotions. Loki interested her in a way Thor simply could not, and she already knew after such a short period of time she preferred Loki's company over Thor's. He was such a visually striking man, with this charming sense of wit about him that made her feel inadequate to carry a conversation with him.

"I could teach you sometime, to throw knives." Loki offered.

Vilvi's eyes glanced up at him quickly, "Oh no, I couldn't ask you-"

"But you didn't, I offered. It's honestly not that difficult at all to learn. It wouldn't be any trouble." Loki insisted.

"I don't know what to say." Vilvi turned her eyes away once more.

Loki, without hesitation, reached over and took Vilvi's hand. Vilvi turned back to look at him. Once more their eyes met and there was a comfortable silence that fell between them. His soft hands held hers so firmly in his grasp; his sage eyes calmed her wrecked nerves. In that moment things seemed so simple. "Say yes."

Vilvi felt her lips tremble. Her eyes flutter. "Yes." She let the word fall from her tongue without any effort, without any question.

Loki's finger fell from her hand, and he stood back to his feet. He faced Vilvi, a hand on her chest as he bowed gracefully to her. "It was a pleasure, Princess Vilvi. Will I see you tonight at dinner?"

"Of course, my Prince." Vilvi smiled sweetly at him before he bowed yet again and left Vilvi in the library.

Vilvi wasn't sure how she felt about all this, about how she felt in front of him. She was a warrior, she was fierce, a master of war magic, but she was rendered speechless by that man's eyes. She found herself worried what he felt, how he reacted to her. She wondered if it was the same reaction she experienced, if he was as nervous by her eyes as she was by his.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Blue looks good on you, Princess Vilvi." Frigga complimented Vilvi as they walked down to the dining hall together. "It doesn't make you look nearly as pale." She insisted. Vilvi said nothing, and after a moment of silence, Frigga corrected herself, "I'm sorry Princess, I didn't mean to offend you. I know that pale skin is a sign of royalty and nobility in Veanari."

"Please, don't apologize your majesty. I'm suspect it'll take me some time to adjust to life here on Asgard."

"I can only imagine how lovely your children will be, if you have them with Loki that is. He's always had more fair skin, especially when compared to his brother. I'd bet my finest jewels you both would have the most fair skinned children in all of Asgard." The concept of having Loki's children made Vilvi blush. "I figured you'd take a liking to Loki over Thor, he seems more your….well, match, I suppose would be the best word for it." Frigga looked to Vilvi now, looked to her with sad eyes. "I hope you can adjust to Thor as well as you seem to be adjusting to Asgard."

Frigga didn't have to say it, she implied it heavily enough. Even the Queen herself believed Thor would be named the heir. Mora's insistence wasn't enough to fully discourage Vilvi from Loki, but Frigga's hints swayed her just slightly.

They entered the dining hall together. As Vilvi had assumed, it was just Odin, Thor, and Loki who sat at the table. Thor was the first to stand upon their entrance, "Princess Vilvi, it's wonderful to see you again." He walked around to table to take Vilvi's hand in his own and kiss it softly. She did her best to seem flattered. Thor pulled a seat out for Vilvi, across from where he and Loki sat.

Frigga sat at Vilvi's side, Odin of course at the head of the table. Once they were all down in their seats the servants brought their meals. "Tell me Princess," Odin demanded Vilvi's attention as they began to eat, "How is the food here on Asgard?"

"It's as delicious as to be expected, your majesty." Vilvi answered with a soft smile. "The portions are far more large here than back home."

"I read that Veanarian's can go days without food." Loki commented, once more expressing his new found knowledge of Veanarian ways.

"Yes, my Prince." Vilvi smiled at him, impressed again by his intelligence. "We typically only ever eat once a day, yet even with this fact we still fight hunger in Southern Veanari."

"These dinners must be filling you to the brim!" Frigga exclaimed rather dramatically. "Darling, if it's too much-"

"It's pretty fine, I assure you. As I said before, I just need time to adjust to things here." Vilvi tried her best to smile, to seem fine, but she couldn't help but be bothered. After all, her people starved in Veanari, and yet in two days on Asgard she had eaten enough food to feed at least five families. She wondered why Asgardians never brought food with them, only ever what they needed to help build. She had brought the battle with hunger in Southern Veanari to the Asgardians attention before, and they seemed to have plenty of food to go around, yet they never offered to assist. As she mused this all over in her head she kept her eyes down at her plate, but she felt another's eyes on her. She looked up in time to catch Loki staring at her, concern lining his features. She tried to smile, assure him nothing was wrong because she knew sooner or later he'd ask. She could also tell that wouldn't convince him.

"Vilvi," Thor's loud voice called out across the table as if she had been sitting half way across the room, "I'd like to take out into the kingdom tomorrow, show you the wonders of Asgard. Would you be as so kind to join me?"

"I would love to." Vilvi didn't hesitate to answer, catching another glimpse of Loki out of the corner of her eye as he turned his head away from her.

"I'd also like to introduce you to my dearest friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. I'm sure you and Sif will get along wonderfully. Like yourself she is a young maiden warrior, fierce on the battlefield."

"I would love to meet your friend, my Prince. I hope they like me."

"Like you? They'll love you!" Thor boosted loudly enough for the entire castle to hear, "I'm sure they'll find you as captivating as I have,"

"Well, that's very reassuring for me." Vilvi once more could not help herself from looking to Loki who seemed less than amused with this entire conversation. He caught her eye and tried to compose himself, seem perfectly chipper but she could tell he was fully aware she could see through him unlike everyone else at the table.

"Perhaps once Thor is done showing you off to all his friends, we could spend some time with you as well? We can practice with the throwing knives as we discussed earlier." Loki then interjected, hoping to gain some attention away from Thor.

"Earlier?" Thor inquired; shocked by the concept Vilvi had seen Loki at any point in the day.

"Yes, Loki joined me in the library for a bit this afternoon, offered to teach me how to use throwing knives." Vilvi informed him, smiling over at Loki, "And I would love to, if Thor doesn't keep me occupied for too long that is."

"I'm sure he can learn to share." Loki joked, earning himself a rather indifferent glance from his brother.


	9. Chapter Nine

Almost the second Vilvi woke up she was expected to meet with Thor to go on a tour of the kingdom. He showed her the towering buildings, great markets, lavish shops, the finest armories, and large glistening lakes. It was all rather overwhelming for her to experience so much of it at once, especially when comparing it Veanari which was a much more humble place.

It was well after lunch, almost closer to dinner, by the time they returned back to the palace. Vilvi was tired from the long day, seeing all the sights Asgard had to offer, and even more tired of listening to Thor ramble on almost constantly about his glorious battle experiences. The way he viewed war, favored fights, it was all rather odd to Vilvi. While she herself was also an outstanding fighter, that didn't mean she went looking for trouble just to prove her supremacy as it seemed Thor enjoyed doing. To her, fighting was only a last resort when diplomacy has failed, but it obvious the concept of diplomacy was far from her potential husbands mind.

Thor led Vilvi to a room, large a spacious with a roaring fire pit in the center; roomy seats made of the finest fabrics and a huge opened balcony space. "So, what did you think of Asgard, Princess?" Thor asked as he carelessly plopped down onto a seat, almost scooting it a full foot back across the floor with his force.

"It was as lovely as I had heard." Vilvi took a seat across from Thor, across the flames of the fire pit. "It's so bright."

"Well, we Asgardians enjoy living in the sun." Thor informed her with a loud laugh. "Is it true the sun can kill you?"

"The Veanarian sun, yes. It would seem the light here on Asgard doesn't seem to harm the skin nearly as harshly as back home. Yet, the light here still has potential to harm if one spends too long outside. Madam Mora claims she can stay out for hours before feeling weary, and her skin has barely colored at all. If she were in Veanari with that much exposure, she would have been dead by now. Some say it's our curse, that we're casted into darkness. But in no ancient texts of our people does it ever say why."

In that moment, the door to the room swung opened, and Vilvi jumped a bit at the sudden sound. She stood from her seat, as did Thor, and looked to the door to see four Asgardians enter. "My friends!" Thor greeted them warmly, moving to embrace each one. "You all remember Princess Vilvi, of Veanari, from the feast?" Thor asked them, to which they all shook their head. "Vilvi, these are the Warriors Three, Hogan, Volstagg, Fandral, and Lady Sif." He gestured to each one as he introduced them.

"I don't believe the Queen properly introduced us at the feast," Fandral, the one with the dirty blonde hair, pointed out as he stepped forward to bow to Vilvi. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Thor tells me you're a warrior?" The woman, Lady Sif, asked. She seemed intrigued by the prospect of a fellow female warrior, someone to relate to in a world of men no doubt.

"I am." Vilvi answered simply with a warm smile. "I specialize in offense war magic."

"How are you with a sword?" Sif furthered question.

"I admit, not as well as I wish. I never trained much with it. On Veanari, if you're an expert with a sword, that typically means you're a terrible caster." Vilvi explained as they all began to move back to the fire and take seats. Sif was eager to sit by Vilvi, obviously wanting to talk more with her. Thor, now with the presence of more testosterone, was happy to leave Vilvi to converse with Sif while he chatted with the others. "I would love to advance my skill," Vilvi confessed to Sif, "Loki has offered to teach me to use throwing knives."

"A good weapon for those who prefer magic, true enough." Sif commented, understanding the idea of the pair, "Still if you'd like more proper training with a sword, I'm sure either Fandral of myself would be more than happy to help you."

"Well, no offense to Fandral, but after being around Thor almost all day I think a dose of female company would do me some good." Vilvi joked, and the two women laughed together and gained the attention of the men.

"What was that about 'no offense to Fandral'? I'm sure I heard something of that nature." Fandral called out with a soft laugh.

"We were just commenting on how lovely your hair was, we're jealous, really." Sif joked, making Vilvi giggle just a little more.

"Honestly, how do you get it to shine like that?" Vilvi added, and the two of them laughed harder now.

"Well I'd like to think it's a sign of my skill in battle, I can cut down a man without getting so much as one drop of blood in my hair. Impressive, don't you agree?" Fandral tried to boost, but only made Vilvi and Sif laugh more.

"Yes, because in battle true men worry for their hair." Sif said once she lowered her laughter.

Vilvi couldn't help Sif was somewhat of a silver lining to all this. An arranged marriage was difficult to handle, but knowing she had the potential to form at least one genuine friendship put her at ease. She wasn't trying to impress Sif, and yet she had managed to gain some sort of common ground with her and actually enjoy her company. Vilvi couldn't help but find herself interested in this woman, and looking forward to time well spent with her.


	10. Chapter Ten

Vilvi decided to wear one of her own dresses today, which worried Mora beyond all reason. Mora was afraid Vilvi would insult the Queen by not wearing the gowns she had been gifted. Vilvi honestly didn't care. Her dress fell off her shoulders a bit, the sleeves very slim fitting down to her elbows. The dress fell down her body is a very loose fashion; it sort of flowed. She wore her hair down, loose waves of hair falling down her shoulders and around her face. She felt comfortable this way, she felt more like herself.

Just as Vilvi opened her bed chamber door she found Loki outside with his hand raised in the air as if to knock on her door. "Loki," she greeted him in both shock and joy. "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed." His eyes looked at her, petrified her. He smiled sweetly stepping back and lowering his head. "That dress, it suits you well Princess."

"Well, I hope your mother agrees. She seems to think I need to add more color to my wardrobe." Vilvi joked as she stepped out into the corridor.

"May I walk with you to breakfast?"

"I wouldn't dream of telling you no." Vilvi giggled under her breath as they began down the corridor together.

Loki kept her arms behind his back, while Vilvi held her hands in front of her. They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company without feeling the need to speak. It was pleasant. Loki, however, was the first to break the silence, "I must confess I was disappointed I didn't get to see you yesterday."

"I do apologize, Thor kept me later than I had assumed. He introduced me to his friends yesterday."

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, I presume?"

"Indeed. I'd like to think I got along rather splendidly with Sif."

"I had imagined you would."

"She offered to help further my sword training beyond the mere basics."

"Does this mean you're not longer interested in my offer to teach you to use throwing knives?"

"Of course not, there's no rule saying I can't learn both, is there?" Vilvi looked up at Loki with a soft smile, one he returned.

"Well, if Thor introduced you to his friends, I'd say he has taken a liking to you."

"Is that so?" Vilvi questioned, as if the concept shocked her.

"I can't say that's entirely shocking, you are a woman worth liking."

"Oh, do you think so?"

Loki stopped abruptly and Vilvi was quick to do the same after taking a few extra steps before realizing he had ceased his movements. She turned a bit to face back towards him; his eyes were on his feet before glancing up to catch her gaze. His face looked so…well, sad. He stepped closer to her and she remained still. She followed his eyes as he looked down at his hand as it reached for hers. He grabbed a hold of her palm, holding it gently in his grasps, running his thumb across her skin. He touched his other hand to her chin, lifting her head up ever so slightly to look in her eyes once again before saying, "I do Vilvi, I really do." His words were so soft, so simple. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She thought she'd forget how to breathe. He stepped away from her and moved to walk past her.

She remained frozen in place there for a moment, but was quick to regain her composure and turn to follow behind Loki. She caught back up with his pace, staying at his side. Once more silence fell between them, but this time is wasn't comfortable. It was strange, like there was so much they both wanted to say but couldn't find the words to say. They kept their eyes forward, not even so much as daring as glancing at the other.

Vilvi had never felt like this around a man before, so vulnerable and helpless. A part of her was excited to experience this, to feel such a way she never had before. It was an exciting feeling, really, but at the same time it was absolutely terrifying. Vilvi has prided herself on her independence and strength yet she felt the complete opposite around Loki. She felt weak. The other part of her hated it, hated the way he made he feel. The worse thing about was she didn't know why she felt like this, why he so easily made her swoon like some simple maiden. But he did. It all came easy around him. He made her feel so simple, and he seemed to enjoy her company without her having to resort to any fake polite pleasantries.

Vilvi had never really wanted anything before in her entire life. She did as she was told. She became a great warrior because she was told to. She was well-read and intelligent because she was told as a princess she had to be. And she was here on Asgard to marry Odin's heir because she was told to. Yet, with all these duties, she never found time to want anything. Yet now, she thought maybe she was starting to want Loki. A thought that scared her considering she'd most likely marry Thor, because she'd be told to.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Vilvi wore a simple pair of tights and a sleeveless tunic, nothing fancy. After all, who got dolled up for sword training? Vilvi held the sword Sif had given her for their training session; it was heavier than her own, a lot longer for sure. She was struggling to keep it up and Sif wasn't giving her any slack. Continuously Sif raised her sword to strike at Vilvi, and Vilvi managed to just barely raise her own blade in defense to block the cut. They went on this way for a good long while. Vilvi's arms were tiring and Sif was taking advantage of that.

"Your enemy won't stop just because you get tired!" Sif shouted over the loud noise of crossing blades. "How bad do you want to survive this!?" It wasn't much longer before Sif delivered one precise hit that knocked the sword right out of Vilvi's hands. "And now you're dead." Sif commented bluntly, holding the tip of her sword near Vilvi's chin.

Vilvi, breathing heavily, held her arms above her head and nodded. "I'm just not strong enough to hold that sword."

"You need to improve your upper body strength, that's for sure. Among many other things of course." Sif added as she lowered her sword. "But this is only your first lesson, I wasn't expecting you to already be at an expert level." Sif sheathed her sword and directed Vilvi to doors of the training room, "Let's get a drink and cool down, you look like you could use a seat."

"You know Princess," Sif began as the two of them walked down the large corridors of the Asgardian palace. "There are many rumors regarding as to why exactly you're here in Asgard."

"And you're curious about the true reason, correct?" Vilvi assumed.

"Naturally." Sif answered rather bluntly.

"Well I'm curious as to what you've heard."

"Well…The popular assumption is you're here to take over Asgard. Some say by killing the royal family, others say by marrying Odin's heir and assuming power the legal way."

"Would you teach me how to use a sword if you thought I'd try to murder the royal family?"

"Obviously I don't really believe in that rumor all too much."

"Well I can assure you, I have no interest in gaining control of Asgard."

"Then why are you here?"

There was a silence between the two women just as they reached the doors to the dining hall. Vilvi pondered the concept of telling Sif. Vilvi trusted Sif, and wanted Sif to trust her, and felt as if telling Sif the truth wouldn't necessarily be such a terrible thing. After all, she could have someone else to talk to regarding the matter besides Mora. "Well, one part of the rumors is true, I am to marry Odin's heir, whoever that may be."Vilvi look now to Sif, who had a certain look to her that implied both confusion and fear. "Not the answer you were hoping for?"

"Not really. I had a feeling you'd say that, honestly."

"Then why do you look so shocked?" Vilvi furthered asked as they took seats at a rather large unoccupied table.

"You say 'whoever that may be' as if we both don't know the answer."

Vilvi was careful about her next words, "You think Odin will choose Thor, don't you?"

"I don't think, Princess, I know. Everyone knows, even Loki knows." There was a strange look in Sif's eyes, one Vilvi didn't understand but yet a certain instinct told her all she needed to know. With that simple look in Sif's eyes, a look of both pain and understanding, Vilvi knew Sif had feelings for Thor.

Vilvi didn't dare ask if her instinct was correct. If Sif wanted to tell her, she would. She wouldn't put Sif in the awkward spot of confirming such a suspicion considering the situation. Vilvi simply said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Again, another look in Sif's eyes. Without any words to imply it, it was like they had an entire conversation with their eyes. Vilvi understood Sif's feelings, and Sif knew Vilvi could see it as clear as day, and there was certain sense of appreciation in Sif's face now as she looked to Vilvi with a soft smile.

"Well, I guess we will." Sif said simply.

Vilvi saw a great chance for a real friendship with Sif, something she had been border line deprived of most her life. She was afraid the concept of marrying Thor might ruin that, yet it seemed Sif seemed to understand the politics and reasoning behind it. Still, it was just one more reason for Vilvi to wish at night it would be Loki Odin would name as his heir.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Vilvi!" Mora's booming voice tore Vilvi from her slumber and into reality. Mora rushed across Vilvi's chambers, snatching her blanket from her body and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Wake up Princess!"

"I am!" Vilvi shouted as she shoved Mora away to sit up. Vilvi grabbed her blanket and covered herself as her handmaidens came in following Mora. "What do you want?" Vilvi sort of hissed at Mora just as the handmaidens drew the curtains back to let the sunshine flood into the dark room.

Normally Mora would lecture Vilvi on such rude behavior, despite having been the one to ever so violently wake Vilvi up, but Mora was simply too excited to seem to care. "Frigga just told me the most delightful news! Odin will hold a ceremony tonight to formally name his heir!"

Vilvi instant felt her heart drop in her chest. Nerves struck and she seemed paralyzed. She could see Mora's lips move, but couldn't hear a word Mora said. Everything was white noise to her as she stared off blankly at the wall. Tonight, she thought to herself, she'd know who was to be her husband.

"Frigga said having you here urged Odin to finally make his decision!" Mora seemed to sequel as Vilvi finally returned attention to her. "Frigga is having a special gown delivered to you to wear for the ceremony! It's going to be so excited!"

"How soon?" Vilvi asked in a sort of whimper.

"Pardon?"

Vilvi cleared her throat, "How soon after he announces his heir will I marry one of them?"

"Well, not until his heir is instated as King, naturally." Mora explained. "Then you will marry the new King, and produce an heir as soon as possible."

"An heir?" Vilvi almost choked on her own breath.

"Of course! It will be your duty as the Queen to provide the new King with an heir."

Vilvi honestly hadn't really put much thought into that concept. She knew she would marry Odin's heir to gain further assistance in expanding Veanari, but she hadn't really cared to think what she'd be providing in return. In the back of her head she always knew, but she just hadn't spent any amount of time really coming to grips with it. `

After properly instructing Vilvi's handmaidens on how to style her hair and makeup for the ceremony, Mora left Vilvi's bedchamber. Vilvi's handmaidens then began to work viciously to prepare her for the ceremony. They styled her hair down with small intricate braids styled around the crown of her head. The gown Frigga had delivered was marvelous, very bright and adorned with small jewels. It fit well to Vilvi's form and the sleeves were split down the top of her arms for a very flowing and airy effect. The skirt of the dress had multiple layers that all flowed so stylishly. The top of the dress fell very modestly down around Vilvi's shoulders, giving room for the very chic necklace that dressed a large portion of Vilvi's neck and collar.

A knock came at the door, and when Vilvi's handmaidens answered, it was Sif. She wore her armor and her hair in a ponytail. She looked the way Vilvi would assume a true warrior would dress for a formal occasion, the way she wished she could dressed instead of the intricate layers of fabric she was burdened with. "You look lovely Princess." Sif greeted Vilvi as she stepped into the room.

"I feel so…clothed." Vilvi giggled at her own lack of a better term and Sif nodded with a whispered laugh.

"You look like a Queen." Sif insisted. "Would you mind if I walked with you to the ceremony hall?"

"Of course not Lady Sif." Vilvi smiled sweetly at her as the two linked arms and began out the chambers and down the hall.

"You must be excited." Sif stated with a reassuring smile, "You'll find out who you're doomed to marry soon enough." She spoke with a very friendly, joking tone.

"I think terrified might be the proper word." Vilvi insisted with a soft volume to her words.

"I suppose you have a preference?" Sif asked, regarding the decision to be made.

"Even if I did, it's not as if my opinion would really matter." Vilvi spoke, feeling defeated.

"Still," Sif began, "There must be one you secretly wish Odin would choose."

"Well. I guess if I had to choose, I'd choose neither." Vilvi spoke bluntly. "I don't love either of them, so how could I possibly decide which I'd rather spend the rest of my life with? To be perfectly honest, I find this whole ordeal to be so…tedious. I fail to see how this marriage is the only thing keeping the alliance between Veanari and Asgard alive. If I were Queen, I'd never demand such a request of someone like this, to marry a complete stranger. If I had a preference, it'd be for me to return home and continue my real life instead of building this false one." Vilvi didn't know what came over her really, why she suddenly lost control of all her studies of manners and politics. To say all this, in front of Lady Sif no less, was so wildly inappropriate yet she found herself not completely caring. She had agreed to this marriage because it was what she needed to do as Princess of Veanari, but she never truly stopped to think about just how much she was sacrificing. But now that she was on her way to learn who she'd marry, it came over her like a harsh wave of cold water. Her entire life was now reduced to an arranged marriage. She would never be remembered for her skill in battle or great use of magic, but instead for getting married to an Asgardian prince. But what infuriated her worse was knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. "I'm sorry Lady Sif, that was rude of me."

"No, it wasn't." Sis insisted. "You spoke your mind Vilvi, something that when I first met you I never thought you'd do. You have every right be upset Vilvi, to be hurt, but what you're doing, you have to know it's for the good of your people."

"I know. That's why I'm doing it, because I love Veanari and my people, not because I love Thor or Loki."

"Well," Sif began as they reached the ceremony hall, "I would advise you not to tell either Thor or Loki that."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Vilvi entered the ceremony hall with Lady Sif, following behind Frigga. Odin was already seated upon his throne on a platform, which Frigga and Vilvi walked up a set of stairs up to while Sif remained on the floor with the Warrior's Three. Frigga and Vilvi both turned to face the large crowds at the edge of the platform just as Odin raised from his seat. Carrying his staff, he moved to stand in between them both and slammed the staff down against the platform to hush the ceremony hall. "Enter," His voice boomed across the ceremony hall, "My sons, Prince's of Asgard!" His voice shouted out as the large entrance doors opened.

Music played upon their entrance, Thor and Loki both walked in, dressed in their finest clothes. The people all cheered; they adored their prince's and were eager to know which would be their future king. Thor walked with a certain confidence, grinning like a mad man. Loki was much more stern and serious, very calm and collected. Vilvi looked at them both carefully and felt knots in her stomach as she dwelled on the fact that in a few moments she'd know which she'd be marrying. As the two of them reached the platform steps, they crossed their fists over their hearts and took a knee, looking up to their father.

"My sons," Odin began, "I have raised you both with all the love and knowledge I could to bring you to this point in both your lives. You were both made to rule, but only one of you will be king. This decision did not come to me easily, for you both have grown into fine warriors, into young kings. I dare to say I love you both more than any man could ever love a son, but my decision has been made and is final. The King of Asgard must lead with grace and understanding. He must be selfless and be willing to sacrifice whatever necessary for the greater good of his people. He will know when to fight and when to hold his tongue." As Odin went out with his speech, Vilvi became less concerned with his words and more attentive to the faces of both the princes. Thor who glowed with pride, as if he knew it would be his crown for the taking. And then Loki, who while seemed to know he fit the description far better than Thor was consumed with such a look of doubt in his case. "And finally the King of Asgard must be a man of honor. And with all this in mind I have chosen my successor, a man who I know with all my heart will uphold the crown and my legacy without all the expectations of a great ruler." Both the princes bowed their heads. "Raise, Thor, my heir and future King of Asgard!"

The ceremony hall exploded with such a loud roar. Vilvi felt her very heart stop, almost as if she forgot how to function. It all seemed to move so slowly to her; Thor standing to his feet and ascending up the stairs to stand before his father. Odin grabbed his wrist and raised it in the air as Thor turned to face his people as they all cheered and called for him. Vilvi couldn't help but notice Loki as he stood, clapping for his brother with a bright smile, a fake smile.

At the feast Vilvi was naturally seated next to her future husband, who sat at the right of his father. Separated from Loki (who sat on the other side of his mother on the left of Odin) Vilvi was starved of a decent conversation since Thor was too busy chatting with Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three who sat across from him and shared his enthusiasm for his recent naming as Odin's heir. She would have talked to Lady Sif, but Sif seemed to be in less than a talkative mood at that point in the evening, and Vilvi didn't entirely blame her either.

"If you don't mind," Vilvi finally spoke up once she finished her first plate (while Thor was just on his third) "I think I'm going to retire for the night, it's been a rather exciting day and I'm exhausted."

"Let me walk you to your room." Thor insisted as Vilvi stood, raising from his own seat. Thor turned to Odin, "Father, mother, if you'd excuse me for a moment, I'm going to escort Princess Vilvi to her chambers." Thor turned back to his friends, nodding politely as he moved from the table to stand by Vilvi's side just as she flashed a rather apologetic look to Lady Sif who returned her stare with one of understanding and forgiveness.

Vilvi couldn't even bring herself to look at Loki as she left the dining hall with Thor at her side. The moment they were out in the hall, away from the loudness of the dining hall and eyes of those who would otherwise have kept their stares focused on the two, Thor reached for Vilvi's hand without a word. The walk was spent in absolute silence, a very awkward and uncomfortable silence. Such an immense sense of relief came over Vilvi once they finally reached her chamber doors.

"Princess," Thor began to speak just as she moved her hand from his grasp, "I had hoped to have lunch with you tomorrow in the palace gardens. We have much to discuss."

Vilvi looked upon Thor with a soft smile, the best she could manage, and nodded softly, "I'd like that very much my Prince."

"Splendid. I cannot wait." Thor smiled at her, bringing his hand to caress against the white skin of her face before he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, my Princess."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Mora was at Vilvi's door bright and early that morning with a brand new dress sent by Queen Frigga. Apparently everyone in the palace had been buzzing with the gossip of Vilvi's lunch in the garden with Thor and the entire atmosphere was just sheer excitement. Well, except for Vilvi of course. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, un-amused, as she watched her handmaidens fix her hair and makeup.

There was a knock at Vilvi's door, and Mora answered it. Vilvi didn't look to see who it was, but she heard Sif's voice before Mora cut her off, "Sorry, but Princess Vilvi isn't seeing any visitor's, she's far too busy getti-"

"Mora!" Vilvi shouted, standing from her seat at her vanity table and waving away her hand maidens. "You will not speak so rudely to Lady Sif." Vilvi insisted as she moved to see Sif in the doorway of her chamber. "I will see her, and you may go." Vilvi order as she also dismissed her handmaidens.

As all the handmaidens left swiftly, Mora remained still, staring at Vilvi with shock and disbelief in her eyes. Never had Vilvi shouted like that at Mora, Vilvi had always taken Mora's orders never had Vilvi been the one giving the orders. Sif awkwardly slipped past Mora in the doorway and finally after a bit of a glare from Vilvi, Mora left the room.

"You look lovely." Sif insisted as Vilvi gestured for her to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know why Frigga insists on sending me all these gowns. Does she not think I have my own clothes?" Vilvi tried to joke as she sat next to Sif.

"Vilvi," Sif began, "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted last night at the feast. I admit I avoided coming to your table to congratulate Thor because all I could think about was…"

"That I'd be marrying him." Vilvi finished her sentence as she looked at her hands, folded simply in her lap. "Lady Sif," Vilvi began with a soft sigh, "You have to know that if I had a choice-"

"I know." Sif finished. "I know, which is why I'm so sorry, because I know you don't have a choice, and to be so rude to you because of that would be wrong of me. I just wanted you to know that I don't blame you at all, and I enjoy your company Vilvi and hope we can become wonderful friends despite this. Besides, you will make a great queen."

"I'm glad you think so."

Sif went on her way from there while Vilvi made hers to the garden. There was a large pavilion set up over the outside dining table, which was decorated with vases of flowers. She noticed a familiar styled box set on the table, wooden with similar carvings to those she had seen in old Veanarian books. The closer she looked she more she recognized the carvings to the be the crest of Nikia, a Veanarian Divine spirit of love and life. In Veanari, boxes with the crest of Nikia were used to hold a wife's charms; women in Veanari, upon marriage, often wore bracelets with different colored gems to symbolize certain milestones in their marriages.

"Princess Vilvi," Thor called to her as he walked upon a path that met with hers. "You look radiant." He complimented her as he took her arm and lead her the rest of the way to the table. "Isn't it lovely?" He asked as he gestured to the table.

"Stunning." She tried to sound excited the best she could, but knew she fell short of that goal.

Thor pulled out her chair for her and took his own seat and servants brought them wine. "Before we have lunch," Thor began without much hesitation, "I feel as if there's something we need to talk about." He cleared his throat and leaned forward just a bit in his seat, smiling softly at Vilvi. "I know we are to marry, and you are to become my wife." Vilvi felt a knot in her stomach the moment he brought it up, as if she thought she could actually go the whole afternoon without having to acknowledge that fact. "But I've never been fond of the idea of an arranged marriage Princess." He picked up the box with the Nikia crest and handed it to her. Vilvi took it and glanced down at it for a moment before turning her eyes back to Thor. "So, I'm asking you, Vilvi, would you marry me?" she watched his eyes as he looked down at the box, and as if he instructed her to do so, Vilvi then opened it to see a small silver chain with a single pink gemstone; the gem of proposal.

She looked at him, smiling with a false sense of excitement as she whispered a forced, "Yes."

Thor, now beaming with exhilaration took the box from Vilvi's hands and proceeded to take out the bracelet and fit it around her wrist. "I did my research," He informed her as he clasped the bracelet on her, "I hope you like it."

"Of course I do, it's beautiful." That part wasn't a lie; she did find it beautiful in such a simple way. She had always thought about the day she'd receive her first wife's charm, but this wasn't exactly how she had always assumed it to be.

"You're beautiful." Thor insisted as he caught Vilvi's eyes with a stare of strange admiration. He took her hand in his own, and with his other brought it to touch against her face as he had the night before. Except this time when he leaned towards her, it wasn't to kiss her forehead. This time he actually kissed her.

Her first kiss, and as awkward as it made her feel, she felt obligated to return the kiss. She never thought her first kiss would feel so forced, and so emotionless. That was when she felt it, a sense of being trapped. Trapped in a life she couldn't escape. She imagined it'd be a feeling she'd sooner or later get used to.


	15. Chapter Fifthteen

Vilvi just stared at the gown that her handmaidens had laid out across her bed for her. It was a pale pink color, to match her bracelet. It was by far the most extravagant dress Frigga had sent her; if this was for the engagement party she could only imagine how her wedding dress would look. The handmaidens were hard at work most the morning to ensure everything about Vilvi's hair and makeup was the finest combination she had ever worn.

Mora made no attempts to see the princess was prepared; in fact Vilvi hadn't seen Mora since the other day when she yelled at her. Vilvi hadn't really seen many people since her engagement to Thor became official. Not Lady Sif and certainly not Loki. She had been spending most all her time with Frigga planning the engagement party; which lead Vilvi to believe her time spent planning the actual wedding would only be more intense.

Frigga came to Vilvi's chambers to escort her to the ceremony hall. As they walked by each other's side, Frigga began to speak, "I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you Princess." It was the first time Frigga truly acknowledged the situation to its full extent. "You are making such a huge sacrifice for your people."

"It's truly fine, your majesty. I'm happy to serve my people, it is my duty as their princess to do all I can to ensure their happiness and more importantly, their safety."

"I'm sure that doesn't make this anymore easier for you. I imagine if it was Loki you were to marry, you could find a little more light in the darkness of your situation." Frigga looked to Vilvi with an expression of understanding as she took Vilvi's hand in her own. "I know in my heart that you and Loki would have shared a connection unlike any other, and it pains me to see that possibility be wasted, but I admire your strength Vilvi."

Vilvi looked to Frigga and for the first time felt a sense of comfort from her. "You have been so kind to me Queen Frigga, and yet I've spent a majority of my time here not understanding your kindness."

"You don't need to apologize Princess." Frigga reassured her as they reached the ceremony hall doors.

"I promise you, I will love and care for Thor, no matter how I feel regarding the situation. I will be a good wife to him, and a good queen to your people. This alliance means more to me than anything, I will do my part to uphold our agreement."

"You are a remarkable young woman Vilvi, I hope Thor sees that as clearly as Loki and I do."

Just then, from the other side of the door they heard Odin's loud voice boom across the large masses of people that awaited them inside, "Ladies and gentlemen of Asgard. It gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of my first born son, and heir to the Asgardian throne, Thor, to the princess of Veanari. And it is my honor to present to you, the future wife of Thor, and your future queen, Princess Vilvi." The doors opened before Frigga and Vilvi as applause broke out across the crowds.

Frigga took Vilvi's hand and led her inside as they people all called her name and cheered for her. Vilvi looked at the faces she recognized, Mora, Sif, Fandral, Hogan, and Volstagg, then of course Loki standing at his brother's side. Vilvi couldn't help but tighten her hold on Frigga's hand when she caught Loki's eyes staring at her with such a look of regret and sadness, one she had never seen before.

In that moment she thought back on what Frigga had said, about a possibility wasted. While Vilvi had thought to marry Loki would be a situation far more suited for her, she never thought why. Now it dawned on her; she could have easily fallen in love with Loki, become enchanted by him even more so then she had already begun to. But now the chance was gone, and despite her desire to explore those odd feelings he overwhelmed her with, she had to pretend to feel them for Thor. A pain stung her as she looked at Loki, and she knew from his eyes he understood her every thought in that simple instant.

They reached Thor and Loki, and Vilvi tore her eyes away from Loki as Frigga handed her off to Thor. Thor took Vilvi's hands in his own and looked out across the faces of his people as he began to speak, "People of Asgard, I will be your future king with Vilvi ruling at my side as my queen. From the moment I saw this woman, I was taken by her charm and kindness, and I know in my heart you will all adore her just as much as I do." The crowds cheered and as the celebration began and people danced, ate, and drank, Vilvi stayed at Thor's side. She was his fiancé now, his future wife, and their future queen. Not Loki's, and the thought sank it and numbed her with pain.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Vilvi woke up unusually early. Before her handmaidens or even Mora had a chance to wake her up, she was already dressed for the day- in one of her own dresses. She sneaked through the palace to the library, hoping she could avoid a busy day of wedding planning and fake affection for Thor within the quite walls surrounded by books.

Inside the library she carefully looked over the book titles, trying to decide what to read first, and as she made her way through the aisles of books she noticed a light in the corner of the room. She crept quietly, being careful not to startle whoever it was already there. The light was dim, and she could barely make out who it was sitting by the window with an opened book, and as she drew closer she heard a voice whisper out to her, "Good morning Princess." The voice sent a chill down Vilvi's spine, and she easily recognized it as Loki. "You're up early." He spoke a bit louder now as she drew closer, shutting the book he had been reading. "Please sit." He gestured to the arm chair across from him and Vilvi accepted.

"I didn't realize you woke so early." Vilvi commented simply.

"Only recently." Loki explained, "Bad dreams."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Do you realize how difficult this is for me?" Loki mentioned, out of now here really.

"I don't believe I understand." Vilvi spoke, confused.

"Oh, but you do Vilvi." Loki accused her, as he leaned a bit forward. "You understand completely, because it's just as difficult for you, isn't it? To have to sit here and look at me as your future brother-in-law instead of your fiancé."

"Loki…" Vilvi was shocked by his sudden blunt remarks.

"It's true though, isn't it? You wanted my father to name me instead, didn't you?"

"Loki, what I wanted doesn't matter."

"It does to me Vilvi." Loki dropped from his seat, down on his knees, closing in the gap between them as he rested his hands on Vilvi's lap. "You can't do it, can you? You can't look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong."

"I am to marry Thor-"

"But you want to marry me?"

"I want to go home!" Vilvi had to restrain herself from shouting. Loki's eyes were shocked, his mouth hung opened but no words came out. "Yes, an engagement to you may have been preferable. I find myself tormented by Thor's company, he is rude and overbearing, but what I find even more intolerable is being forced to marry someone I hardly know. Whether Odin would have named you or not, I still would be nothing more but a gift presented to Asgard in hopes of a long lasting alliance, and that is truly more painful than anything I have ever experienced in my life." Vilvi looked to Loki, looked at his hurt eyes as he stood to his feet and regained his composure, but she could still see in his eyes he was offended by what she had said. Vilvi stood now, stepping closer to Loki but keeping her eyes on her feet. "Maybe things could have been easier if it was you, but it's not you Loki. And there is no point in dwelling on that."

"Maybe not for you." Loki was quick to respond. "But I have to live the rest of my life knowing that the most amazing woman I ever met can never be mine, no matter how much I wish her to be."

"How can you say that, you barely know me."

"Maybe, but what I do know Vilvi is enough to make me want more, and that desire is something I've never felt before." Loki touched his fingers to Vilvi's chin and lifted her chin to bring her eyes to meet with him. "I don't want to give up hope, even though I know it's hopeless. But for a woman like you Vilvi, I would do anything I could just for one simple kiss." He didn't even give Vilvi a moment to think before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in such a gentle kiss it made her completely weak in the knees. Loki's arm wrapped around her waist and held her close as her own hands moved to press softly against his chest.

This wasn't like when Thor kissed her, no this was actual affection, this was genuine. This was something Vilvi hadn't completely expected, a feeling she never wanted to end. Loki caressed his hand across her cheek as he parted his lips from her, his eyes opening as hers did and their gazes locked. It wasn't long before he kissed her again, this time far more passionately. Vilvi broke for air, her eyes never leaving Loki's.

There was no doubt now in Vilvi's mind, she could very easily fall in love with this man. And that brought a certain sense of fear over her. She heard the horror stories of those who let their emotions control their lives, where they ended up and what terrible things befell them. She could not let that happen to her. Too much was dependant on this alliance, and she would not break that and risk the lives on the Veanarian people just because she couldn't control herself and fall in love with the wrong prince.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**_*Well my lovelies, we have reached the conclusion of Part One of this little saga. Stayed tuned for some more information regarding the reveal of Part Two. Thanks for all the love and support, and of course thanks for reading*_**

Vilvi was confused by Mora's silence as Mora led her through the palace. Something seemed so…tense. Something was wrong, but Vilvi followed closely behind Mora. They were in a part of the palace Vilvi didn't recall, and came to a door she did not recognize. Mora remained silent, only bowed to Vilvi before going back the way they had came. Vilvi, more confused now than before, looked to the door Mora had led to her and began to wonder what waited for her on the other side. Hesitantly, Vilvi reached for the door handle, but before she could even touch it the doors before her opened slowly.

On the other side of that door, at a small table with only three cups filled with wine, sat two figures and an empty chair. Those two figures were Vilvi's parents. The King and Queen of Veanari. The same parents who hadn't even bothered to see her off the day she came to Asgard. The same parents who more or less sold their daughter to Asgard. "Princess," Vilvi's father, the King, spoke to her in a monotone voice as he gestured towards the empty seat for her to sit. Vilvi did not hesitate before rushing as calmly as she could appear to the seat.

"How have you been adjusting to life on Asgard, Princess?" The Queen was very careful not to use her daughter's name. Neither of them had spoken her name since the day they told her she would be sent to Asgard.

"Very well, thank you for asking." She spoke, keeping her eyes on the table.

"Please, drink Princess." The King insisted to her, and as instructed she took the glass in front of her seat and drank the wine in front of her.

"We've been told Odin has named Thor has his heir. You must excited to begin the wedding preparations." The Queen spoke trying to sound happy for her daughter.

"Of course." Vilvi answered simply.

"So, if Thor is now your fiancé, perhaps you could explain to us why Mora saw you yesterday morning in the library with Loki." The King spoke with a hint of anger in the disappointed tone of his voice. Vilvi looked now at her parents, shock in her eyes as they looked to her with stern faces. "Do you have any idea how long this marriage has been in the planning? Us sending Mora to Asgard to gain the good graces of Odin, getting them to agree to this plan for the alliance, and you would risk it all for the second best son?"

Vilvi felt fear, but behind that, she felt an odd sense of anger as her father insulted Loki, calling him "second best". She wanted to defend Loki, but she knew better than to speak against her King and Queen and simply lowered her head in shame. "I am so deeply sorry. It was an irrational moment I regret, and I promise to you both it will not happen again. I understand my place, and my duty, and will do nothing more to compromise the alliance with Asgard."

"You expect me to take your word for that? After all, it was your same word you gave us when you promised to uphold the alliance and marry Odin's heir, now we find out you're risking it all by sneaking around in the early morning with another man? Forgive me if I'm not too quick to trust you at this point Princess." The King rose from his seat, gesturing for his wife to follow. "You will be moved out from the palace and kept in a manor on the other side of Asgard until your wedding. You are not visit the palace without Mora as an escort, and you are not to leave her sight. You will have no visitors, except your fiancé. If you disobey these orders, we will be forced to take further action, but you will marry Thor, you will ensure this alliance, this is your duty as the Princess of Veanari, and you will not shame your family anymore than you already have. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my King." Vilvi choked out, fighting back the tears that stung in her eyes. They left then, and she didn't even look at them as they did. They didn't even say goodbye, just left in a moment of silence. Vilvi remained in the room, alone, staring down at her hands in her lap for what felt like hours as the tears streamed down her face. She processed it all, let it all sink in. She feared she'd never see Loki again, and what felt like a prison was not in fact just that.

"It's time to go Vilvi." She heard Mora's voice calling from the doors of the room. Vilvi remained still for a moment and she heard Mora call her name again. Vilvi stood to her feet, turning to face Mora with a look of absolutely nothing-a blank expression as she wiped the tears from her face and nodded in understanding. She followed Mora then, out of the room, out of the palace, and to what was to be her new home until the wedding. She never looked back, she didn't get to say goodbye to Loki or Sif, just left the same as her parents left her, in silence. All for the good of Veanari, the only thing she lived to do.

**_*Well my lovelies, keep an eye out for Part Two (coming soon) that will take place during the events of the first Thor movie, as well as a special chapter update for part one that will be labeled "The Arrangement". I hope Part One entertained you, and I hope you come back for Part Two. Until the my lovelies, keep calm and read on*_**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Arrangement

Vilvi took a deep breath as she stood in front of the throne room doors, trying to gain some bit of composure before entering. Her parents had sent for her, the messenger said it was an urgent matter and had also revealed it was regarding an important mission they had for her. Her mind ran wild with the possibilities of what they could possibly be sending her to do, what sort of daring quest or vicious battle they'd need her for. The prospect of showing her skills excited her; any chance to prove herself was one she was ecstatic for. With a confident smile, she then opened the doors and began forward into the throne room.

Her parents, the King and Queen of Veanari, sat upon their thrones wearing their crowns with pride and dressed in their most regal garments. Their eyes followed their daughter as she approached them, and kneeled once she reached the platform in which they sat atop. "My King, my Queen." She greeted them before standing to her feet.

"Princess." His father addressed her, the way he always did when he needed her for something instead of saying "daughter" or "Vilvi".

"We have received the most wonderful news from Madam Mora." The Queen informed Vilvi, a sort of forced smile lining her features behind a look of strangely apologetic eyes.

"Madam Mora." Vilvi mused out loud as she tried to recall the name. "The representative sent to serve in the courts of Asgard?"

"Correct, Princess." The King stated. "And as you know, with the help of the Asgardians, we have done great work to improve the living of our people."

"But our alliance with them is…weakening." The Queen added.

"It would seem our offer to send our healers to assist them no longer is enough to keep our alliance with the All Father strong." The King continued to explain.

Before either of them could speak again Vilvi interrupted, "My King and Queen, I would be honored to go to Asgard and renegotiate the terms of the alli-"

"That won't ne necessary." The King cut her off.

"Madam Mora has been doing some research into what matters most concern The King and Queen of Asgard and to find out what it is we can offer them in return for all their contributions to Veanari." The Queen began. "She has informed us of what she believes to be the best way for us to ensure our future with the Asgardians."

Vilvi soon found herself uneasy by the way her parents were looking at her, and almost feared what was going to follow.

"You will marry Odin's heir, and join our two kingdoms in marriage." The King announced to his daughter.

Everything in that moment seemed to stop and Vilvi felt her existence seem to crumble. A wave of a dozen different emotions went through her all at once. She looked at her parents in disbelief, in shock, in horror. "The Asgardians, they'd never agree to marry a prince to me." She tried to argue.

"They already have." The Queen informed her, looking away from Vilvi.

"You…you can't be serious. This must be a joke." Vilvi tried to rationalize it all, looking at her father for any hint he didn't mean what he said.

"This is no joke Vilvi." He reassured her.

"But I am a princess of Veanari, the only heir to your throne, you'd send me away like this without so much as a second thought?" Vilvi know felt enraged and heartbroken by her parents emotionless gazes.

"You're right." The King began as he rose to his. "You are a princess of a Veanari, and it is your duty by birth to do all that is called for in order to protect and serve your kingdom."

"And I do!" She shouted. "I am one of the greatest warriors and finest leaders this kingdom has ever known! Do I not risk my life every time I battle for this kingdom? Has that not earned me a little more respect and honor beyond simple tasks such as this? I am far too great an asset to be handed off like a pawn!"

"You dare question the orders of your father and your King!" The Veanarian King shouted across the throne room as he took his staff in his hand and slammed it against the floor. Fear stricken, Vilvi dropped to her knees, a gesture of apology as her father stepped down from the platform of his throne. "You will do as your King commands you. As Princess as Veanari and my daughter you will not fail me in this task. You will leave Veanari and go to Asgard as you are told without further objection or you will suffer the wrath of your King. Do not disappoint your King. Now GO." He screamed at her with such a force she was afraid to move; but she stood to her feet, looking one last time at the faces of her parents, her King and her Queen who now separated themselves from this girl they had spent so many years caring for.

Where was their love now? Gone. Gone and forgotten, all for the sake of an alliance, one that Vilvi couldn't deny was the very backbone keeping their kingdom alive. If there was another way, she'd never know. All she knew now was everything she was, everything she could have become, was no longer important. No matter how much she argued, begged, or even pleaded, the stubbornness of her father was legendary, and she was to marry an Asgardian Prince, whether she wanted to or not.


End file.
